Quando você passa
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Depois de um beijo, Gina Weasley não consegue tirar Harry da sua cabeça. E é por causa dessa perturbação que ela vai por tudo em pratos limpos.


Nome: Quando Você Passa

Gênero: Songfic/ Romance

Música: Quando você passa - Sandy e Junior

Spoilers: 1 a 5

Status: Completa

Shipper: Harry/Gina

Classificação: G

Autora: Ly Anne Black

Beta Reader: Nessa Malfoy

Sinopse: Depois de um beijo, Gina Weasley não consegue tirar Harry da sua cabeça. E é por causa dessa perturbação que ela vai por tudo em pratos limpos.

**Quando você passa**

_Esse turu turu turu aqui dentro_

_Que faz turu turu quando você passa_

_Meu olhar decora cada movimento_

_Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça_

Ela sabia muito bem que não era nada disso. Falassem o quanto quisessem, estava gravado no seu coração o que acontecia de verdade, e não nas fofocas das pessoas. Podia contar as batidas do seu coração. Elas estavam sempre acompanhando o "toc toc" dos passos dele. Seja lá onde fosse, no corredor ou até mesmo nas escadas da sua casa, dede o jeito de andar até aquele sorriso – completamente encantador, que faziam brilhar seus incríveis olhos verdes – a fazia derreter. E corar, só para variar. Que culpa tinha, se Harry vinha sorrindo para ela muito mais do que normalmente?

_Se eu pudesse te prender_

_Dominar teus sentimentos_

_Controlar seus passos_

_Ler sua agenda em pensamentos_

Harry Potter era tão misterioso... Gina podia perceber isso, ele sempre escondia algumas coisas, quando conversava com ela. Isso só o tornava mais atraente, mais especial, mais _interessante_. Ás vezes a ruiva tinha vontade de saber o que passava pela cabeça dele, só para não permitir que ela fosse ocupada por outra garota que não ela. Oh, isso seria terrível...

_Mas meu frágil coração_

_Acelera o batimento_

_E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu_

_E esse turu tatuado no meu peito_

_Gruda e turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito_

_Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia_

_Nesse misto de prazer e agonia_

E por mais que tentasse, aquele beijo não saia da sua cabeça. E como poderia? Fora tão esperado, desejado, planejado, sonhado e tantos outros "ados"... Aquele momento significava um elo bem mais forte, bem mais difícil de se partir...

_Nem estou dormindo mais_

_Já não saio com os amigos_

_Sinto falta dessa paz_

_Que encontrei no seu sorriso_

_Qualquer coisa entre nos_

_Vem crescendo pouco á pouco_

_Isso não nos deixa sós_

_Isso vai nos deixar loucos_

A sensação dos lábios de Harry nos seus estavam grudados em sua cabeça. Fora tão quente e ao mesmo tempo delicado... Harry também andava perturbado, ela podia perceber. Muito distraído, e era pego olhando para ela, quando pensava que Gina não estava olhando. Bom, tinha que ser naquele dia. Aquela indecisão palpável já estava atrapalhando sua vida. A jovem não tinha cabeça para mais nada, porque todas as suas atividades eram interrompidas pelo sorriso dele... Era, ultimamente, a única coisa que a tranqüilizava...

Andou em passos decididos até a varanda. Ele estava lá, entretido numa conversa animada com Rony, tão animada que gargalhavam entre as palavras. Que assunto? Garotas, talvez... Isso era uma coisa bem perigosa para o seu gosto...

- Harry, será que podemos conversar um minuto? – falou quando chegou até ele, satisfeita com o fato de não corar.

- Claro. – ele falou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio de mais para merecer uma resposta.

- É... - ela começou, meio sem jeito – Em particular.

Ele ficou sério de repente, como se já soubesse o assunto. Rony olhou para ambos muito desconfiado, para em seguida se retirar, resmungando alguma coisa. Gina ocupou o local onde o irmão estivera sentado.

- É que...

- Eu sei Gina. É sobre o beijo.

Dessa vez foi impossível não corar. Ela desviou o olhar para os sapatos, procurando as palavras.

- É que... - falou novamente, não sabendo outra maneira te começar. – Eu queria que você soubesse que... Foi... foi especial para mim. Queria que... que continuássemos assim... Sei lá, eu gosto muito de você e...

- Você está falando de amor? – ela não pode distinguir o tom daquelas palavras. Estava muito ocupada se preocupando com o rebuliço que elas tinham lhe provocado.

_Se é amor, sei lá_

_Só sei que sem você _

_Parei de respirar_

_E é você chegar_

_Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu vir me atormentar_

- Acho que sim. Eu não sei, para falar á verdade. Gosto de você desde que o vi na estação. – parecia estar mais fácil, uma vez que começara. – Esse sentimento está em mim desde aquele dia, não há um minuto em que ele não esteja presente. E quando você está longe, meu coração trava.

Silêncio. Ela tinha receio de que tudo o que estivesse falando fosse em vão, e temia olhar nos olhos dele, para ter essa certeza.

_Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito_

_Gruda e turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito_

_Deixa a sua marca no meu dia-a-dia_

_Nesse misto de prazer e agonia_

Não podiam ficar simplesmente ali á noite toda, mas Harry não parecia disposto á dizer nada. Ela se preparava psicologicamente para encará-lo. Nunca tinha sido tão difícil. Já estava quase fazendo isso, quando sentiu – e aquilo foi como um milagre, um milagre muito especial e vital – as mãos de Harry envolverem ás suas, esquentando-as. E como elas estavam frias. De puro nervoso.

- Eu pensei que esse dia nunca ia chegar. – ela o ouviu falar. – Eu próprio não tinha coragem. Desculpe Gina. Eu mesmo deveria ter esclarecido as coisas entre nós.

Uma vontade forte de chorar tomou conta dela. Então ele estava deixando bem claro que não queria. O que ela ia fazer a partir daquele momento? Como continuar vivendo?

- Lembro de você quando era bem pequena, e eu também, no meu primeiro ano. Simpatizei contigo. Só que eu ainda não conseguia entender isso, porque eu só tinha 11 anos. Então, no ano seguinte, pude te salvar na câmara secreta. Foi ali que um sentimento diferente começou a se desenvolver. Eu só não me dei conta disso antes. Por quê? Talvez porque nunca tinha parado para pensar. Nesses últimos dias tenho pensado e chego sempre á mesma conclusão, não importa o quanto reflita.

Ela finalmente o encarou.

- Não importa o quanto eu reflita, Gina, eu sei que é algo muito forte. Não sei se amor, como você não sabe. Só sei que me prende á você.

Ficaram mais um longo tempo se encarando. Já sabiam o que viria á seguir, não era necessária pressa.

Sob á luz das estrelas daquela bela noite de verão, eles se beijaram longamente, dispostos a enfrentar a vida juntos, e selar aquele relacionamento que estava para começar, bem cientes de que pela primeira vez, e como seria dali em diante, os corações batiam juntos...

_Eu desisto de entender_

_É um sinal que estamos vivos_

_Pra esse amor que vai crescer_

_Não há lógica nos livros_

_E que poderá prever_

_Um romance imprevisível_

_Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu._

**FIM**

**N/A: Aqui não tem nada _diferente _de outras muitas fics clichês que existem por ai, H/Gs, então é só a minha versão do clichê deles dois ! E também porque essa bendita música é simplesmente a cara dos dois, fala sério! Inegável, não é?**

**Nessinha, minha beta querida, tanks por betar e por elogiar! Você é muito linda, viu? Te adoro! E... como _sempre_, Rafa, obrigaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaa amiga, por ter se posto ao trabalho exaustivo de publicar as fics no FF para mim! **

**Galerinha q tah lendo, comentem (afinal, pra que leram se não tem nada a opinar?) e leiam outras fics minhas, elas são legais, ;-!**

**Beijinhos da Ly! **


End file.
